Una fría tarde en una biblioteca
by Denu Black
Summary: No sabe que es lo que la impulsa a hacerlo, quizás la pared se había caído hace tiempo y ella solo esperaba confirmarlo, o tal vez sí sea verdad que una fría tarde en una biblioteca sea el momento ideal para decir que sí.


**Una fría tarde en una biblioteca**

El tiempo es muy importante para los alumnos de 7º año en Hogwarts. Se escurre rápidamente, se escapa sin poder uno evitarlo y no alcanza. Sienten que no hay noche, solo días para estudiar.

Y esto es lo que le sucede a Lily Evans.

En la fría biblioteca, enterrada en un mar de libros, apenas se ve su cabellera pelirroja. El rasgueo de su pluma es constante y su mente se encuentra lejos de su entorno.

Es justo en ese momento que no se espera un "¡Sal conmigo, Lily!". Pero éste nunca falta. Levanta levemente su vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos cafés (no marrones, ni de color miel) que la miran con ansias y una sonrisa en su rostro, como sabiendo que la respuesta esta vez será diferente.

Pero ésta no cambia y se escucha el típico "piérdete Potter" antes de bajar la vista y mirar los códigos de runas antiguas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Pero el moreno no se va, nunca lo hace, y por supuesto no pierde su arrebatadora sonrisa.

-Una fría tarde en una biblioteca es el mejor momento para decirme que si, ¿verdad?

E insiste, como si eso fuese suficiente razón para obtener lo que tanto quiere.

Pero para Lily no significa nada, o al menos eso parece, pues sus ojos no se despegan de los interminables textos que debe decodificar.

Es por esto que da un respigo cuando se encuentra al moreno sentado a su lado, y aunque no lo mira, puede sentir su mirada, traspasándola y viendo más allá de lo físico.

Y ella se siente desnuda y se obliga a ignorarlo, porque teme que esa dura pared que ha construido durante años se derrumbe de tan solo advertir ese brillo en sus ojos cafés que hace que su corazón vaya más deprisa.

-Lily, tan solo te pido una oportunidad- Lo dice serio, sin adornos ni halagos, mostrándose tal cual es.- No puedo soportar más rechazos.

Estas palabras hacen mella en la pelirroja y casi sin querer dirige sus ojos verdes hacia él. Lo hace para gritarle, para decirle que se vaya, que no la moleste, que no va a ser una más en su lista.

Pero al encontrarse con su mirada un nudo que se forma en su garganta le impide hablar. Está cerca, demasiado cerca y ese característico perfume varonil la envuelve y amenaza con bloquear su parte racional.

Su corazón se acelera y de sus labios entreabiertos no sale ningún sonido. Él aprovecha este silencio y dice lo que ella tanto teme.

-Te amo.

Un susurro, apenas audible, pero que alcanza a destruir ese muro que la chica a construido entre ambos.

Y no sabe que es lo que la impulsa a hacerlo, quizás la pared se había caído hace tiempo y ella solo esperaba confirmarlo, o tal vez sí sea verdad que una fría tarde en una biblioteca sea el momento ideal para decir que si, pero esta vez es ella quien lo toma por sorpresa y no al revés.

Sus labios son carnosos, eso lo sabe, pero lo nuevo es su sabor. Curiosamente saben a chocolate caliente y tarde de invierno. Es un beso dulce, suave, delicado. Siente como un par de grandes manos acarician su rostro como si de la más delicada porcelana se tratase.

Se separa lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Tiene miedo, miedo de aquello que siempre evitó, miedo a enamorarse. Pero su corazón le dice que ya es tarde y ella abre los ojos para enfrentar la realidad.

Se encuentra a un moreno de ojos cafés (no marrones, ni de color miel), muy apuesto, por cierto, claramente sorprendido, y con su mirada clavada en la ella.

- El sábado a las seis en el vestíbulo- Dice Lily de pronto tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que insiste en aparecer en su rostro.- Sólo una oportunidad, James.- Aclara antes de salir precipitadamente de aquél lugar escapando de ese perfume varonil que no la deja pensar con claridad, o al menos eso cree.

Pero el moreno sigue allí, sin saber cómo, por qué, ni cuando, pero feliz y con algo muy claro. Nunca le había gustado tanto su nombre hasta que por primera vez lo pronunciaron aquellos labios carmín que tanto deseaba.

* * *

_Producto de una mañana especialmente aburrida en mi cole..._

_Lo único que les pido es que si llegaron hasta aquí le den al GO y me digan que les pareció, solo eso (:_

_Saludos!!_

_Denu Black _


End file.
